Guardianes
by Chini-whiskers
Summary: "Ella no sabía qué le deparaba el destino, pues su vida hasta el momento había sido una farsa. Se había ido de casa y no sabía hasta qué punto su decisión había sido acertada, pero ella era una leona. La decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Una energía que atraviesa el tiempo, una profecía. Todo dependería de aquella elección y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo."


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia que ustedes reconozcan son de Rowling, y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, la trama es por completo mía. No al plagio.**

 **Nota de autora: Esta es una idea loca que ha estado rondando durante bastante tiempo por mi cabeza y quiero ver si funciona. Si alguien llega a leer esto, espero que pueda dejarme alguna opinión respecto de qué le ha parecido.  
¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Capítulo 1**

Ella caminaba triste y solitaria por una calle en penumbras, pensando en los acontecimientos casi imposibles de creer de los últimos días, se había ido de casa ya hacía casi una semana y no sabía hasta qué punto su decisión había sido acertada. En una realidad paralela, sus padres preocupados y sin saber de su ubicación, habrían llamado a cada uno de sus amigos para preguntar de forma desesperada si habían visto los pasados días a su preciada Hermione, pero las cosas no habían sucedido así.

La decisión ya estaba tomada y para una mujer de palabra como Hermione no había vuelta atrás. El día en que descubrió que toda su vida había sido una mentira y su madre la corrió de casa, se dio cuenta de que debía salir de allí si realmente quería encontrarse a sí misma y buscar un futuro que fuese propio. Hermione era una chica feliz de casi 17 años, con una familia llena de apariencias a las que ya se había acostumbrado, unas notas excelentes que le permitían estudiar lo que quisiera y un montón de sueños que quería perseguir; no tenía grandes ambiciones en la vida ya que con lo poco que poseía no parecía necesitar más. El sueño de convertirse un día no muy lejano en pediatra, ahora se veía truncado con el triste panorama que se formaba ante sus ojos.

Mientras pensaba en esto, una lágrima caía de sus ojos, una lágrima que fue a caer en su boca, una lágrima salada que se llevaba el espejismo que había sido toda su vida pasada. Al darse cuenta de esto, sin demorar un segundo la corrió de allí haciéndose a sí misma una promesa silenciosa de no volver a llorar por aquello que ya había pasado.

Luego de ese momento de debilidad, el espíritu luchador y guerrero de la pequeña leona que según su padre llevaba dentro, salió a flote.

Hermione había decidido que no se iba a dejar vencer y que pasara lo que pasara, ella saldría adelante. Con este pensamiento que intentaba ser optimista entró en la casa, preguntándose si Luna habría llegado ya. A poco andar se encontró con la televisión encendida y un desagradable olor a quemado cuyo origen parecía estar en la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí y pudo ver a una agitada Luna que trataba con una mano de alcanzar un paño con el cual abrir el horno y con la otra levantar la tapa de la olla que hervía frenética sobre la cocina reclamando atención. El olor a quemado procedía del horno.

\- ¡Hola! Estoy en casa –dijo Hermione

\- Hola Herms, ¿qué tal el día? ¿cómo te fue esta vez?-exclamó Luna.

\- Mal, no me recibieron. Dicen que alguien que aún no cumple la mayoría de edad no es confiable ya que los jóvenes no se toman con seriedad las cosas y menos si se trata de un empleo.

\- Tranquila Herms, solo tienes que tener paciencia que pronto una persona inteligente será capaz de darse cuenta de lo valiosa que eres y no dejará pasar la oportunidad única de contratarte -dijo cariñosamente Luna, quien había logrado bajar el fuego a la olla y abrir el horno, sacando a relucir unos quemados panecillos a los que ahora miraba con frustración- ¡Bien! Está comprobado que la repostería no es lo mío. Lamento informarte que la cena de hoy terminará consistiendo en pizza nuevamente, ¿puedes llamar tú?

\- ¡Claro! Por mí, el menú es perfecto.- dijo Herms marcando en su celular.

\- Ven, que seguro que estas cansada, vamos a ver la tele mientras llegan esas dichosas pizzas.

\- Jaja ok y así dejamos de hablar un rato de mi para que me cuentes qué tal te ha ido el día a ti.

Se sentaron en el sofá y por un momento, ambas olvidaron sus preocupaciones diarias para sumergirse en el relajo de una conversación tranquila y agradable sobre cualquier cosa.

Aquella era Luna Lovegood, hija de propietario de una de las revistas más famosas del mundo, lo que le concedía un alto estatus social y también monetario, podía permitírselo todo. Vivía sola a sus 18 años ya que su padre viajaba por todo el mundo, peor se las apañaba bien y adoraba a su padre. La madre de Luna había fallecido al dar a luz y su padre había sabido criarla bajo los parámetros de la buena convivencia, la amabilidad y el amor, lo que la hacía una de las mejores personas que Hermione podría haber conocido. Era una chica alta, delgada, de pelo rizado y tan rubio que parecía blanco; además de unos ojazos azules que reflejaban su alma y un corazón tan grande como el de una dulce ancianita con mucho amor para dar. Ella era una de las mejores amigas de Hermione desde que ambas iban al jardín y no había dudado ni un segundo en dar cobijo a su amiga cuando había llegado casi llorando a pedirle ayuda aquella noche.

 **Flashback**

Luna estaba en el living mirando en la tele uno de los programas que ella denominaba "basura" por tratar de cosas que a nadie importaban pero que de igual forma seguían allí esperando a que alguien tan aburrido como ella lo estaba en ese minuto, encendiese la televisión en ese canal. En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta de la casa haciendo caso omiso del timbre.

\- Ya voy, ya voy –dijo Luna casi con alivio al levantarse del sofá, agradeciendo que viniese alguien a sacarla del pozo de aburrimiento en el que se había sumergido.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cabizbaja Hermione que se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? -le había dicho haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

\- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que siempre que lo necesites puedes venir aquí. Pero ahora entremos que aquí hace frio y sentadas frente a un gran tazón de chocolate caliente podrás contarme por qué estas así.

 **Fin flashback**

Cuando llegaron la pizzas, el ya habitual repartidor les preguntó con familiaridad quién había cocinado y qué es lo que se había quemado.

\- La que cocinó fue Luna y lo que se quemó fueron unos panecillos que pudieron ser deliciosos –dijo Hermione.

\- Lo imaginaba –sonrió el repartidor.

Luna, como recordando de repente algo dijo:

\- Matías, de casualidad ¿sabes si en el local en que trabajas necesitan algún empleado?

\- Justamente hace cosa de una semana colgaron un letrero de la puerta en que se lee que solicitan a una persona para que trabaje en el plantel de camarería, pero nadie de se ha presentado a solicitar el puesto. Bueno, con su permiso, tengo que entregar 5 pizzas más antes de irme a casa, así que adiós.- respondió mientras salía de la casa.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡es tu oportunidad! -exclamó Luna en dirección de su amiga.

\- Puede ser, mañana iré temprano a probar suerte.- replicó Hermione esperanzada.- y a propósito, ¿cuándo tienes que irte?

\- Me voy el próximo Lunes, para tener algunos días antes de entrar de lleno a la vida de una estudiante de intercambio.

* * *

Draco Malfoy aquella mañana vestía un traje oscuro, zapatos relucientes y maletín impecable. Dueño de una mirada fría y profunda, medía un metro ochenta y tres, tenía un cabello rubio platinado, tez clara y unos ojos grises que derretían a todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino y sin embargo, él no se interesaba en ellas. Era un empresario en la totalidad de la palabra.

\- Madre tengo una reunión con el gerente de la empresa en China, volveré tarde a casa. Si necesitas algo recuerda que puedes pedírselo a Tyler y él se encargará de todo.

\- Ve tranquilo hijo, te quiero.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer con carácter de acero que no se dejaba amilanar por cualquier cosa y sin embargo, Draco era su debilidad. Draco era la luz de sus ojos y se sentía muy orgullosa de él. Después de que su esposo falleciera de manera inesperada pero no muy lamentada una tarde de invierno y desapareciese en las aguas de un lago, ella tuvo que salir adelante sola. Su marido además de un recuerdo amargo, les había un montón de deudas que tuvieron que pagar, y su patrimonio disminuyó considerablemente, pero aun así podían darse el lujo de vivir holgadamente. Ella se las apañó lo mejor que pudo para criar a su hijo fuera del trauma que había sido vivir con un padre que les maltrataba a ambos y enseñarle que el mundo podía ser distinto. Lo consiguió, y se sentía orgullosa también de aquello. Su hijo la adoraba.

Matriculó a Draco en un colegio privado y lo instó a estudiar. Cuando creció, además de ser un alumno espléndido, era guapo y las chicas de todos los cursos le adoraban, cosa que ayudó a crecer su ego. Pasó el tiempo y estudió en las mejores Universidades gracias al dinero que quedaba de la inmensa fortuna que algún día fuera de su padre, pues siempre le encantaron las cosas relacionadas al mundo de los negocios. Y cuando tuvo la edad y temple necesarios, abrió nuevamente la empresa de la familia declarada en ruina y bancarrota años atrás, más por el recuerdo que para ellos albergaba que por la falta de dinero precisamente. Afortunadamente las cosas habían ido bien y desde ahí en adelante todo había mejorado para ellos.

Actualmente Narcissa llevaba una vida feliz con Severus Snape, a quien había conocido en los años de colegio de Draco.

Severus era Médico Forense de profesión pero poseía unas asignaciones diferentes, ocultas a la vista del mundo, pues él y varios miembros más de la policía formaban un grupo selecto encargado de temas más delicados. Su agrupación no existía a los ojos de la gente normal y solo algunos de los más altos mandos de la policía conocían de su existencia. Sus misiones tenían relación con las caras más crudas de la sociedad y dentro de su lista de objetivos principales había desde poderosos narcotraficantes y traficantes de órganos hasta peligrosos terroristas y sicarios. Además de ser un agente excelente, era un buen hombre que la adoraba a ella y a su hijo. Durante años la había acompañado en las alegrías y reconfortado en las tristezas, permaneciendo siempre a su lado como el mejor amigo y amante con el que hubiese podido soñar. Y ahora cuando los malos tiempos habían pasado, su relación estaba en el mejor momento, pues disfrutaban de la vida y del día a día. Si bien Narcissa sabía acerca de la ocupación extraoficial de su pareja, esta no la preocupaba, pues confiaría su vida a Snape y sabía que tras su ocupación oculta, existían solo buenas intenciones y ansias de un mundo mejor.

* * *

En la calidez de un salón en penumbras iluminado tan solo por la fogata ceremonial, seis hombres se sentaban a la mesa de reuniones. En condiciones normales la parafernalia no sería tanta, pero la situación no era normal.

\- ¿Ya se han enterado los miembros del Consejo?

\- Ellos ya lo saben pos sus propios medios y han estado reunidos aunque no han manifestado sus decisiones.

\- Bien, por el momento debemos observar cómo van las cosas para así no hacer un juicio apresurado aunque debemos enviar a alguien para que prepare el terreno.

\- Todo arreglado entonces, nada más podemos hacer hasta que ellos cumplan la edad apropiada.

De aquella forma terminaba la reunión. Solo el tiempo diría que debían hacer y cómo debían actuar.

* * *

Apenas amanecía pero ella ya llevaba varias horas en vela, dando vueltas en la cama en un vano intento por conciliar el sueño mientras trataba de no pensar. Algo imposible si tenemos en cuenta que ella era Hermione Granger, una persona a la cual gustaba mantener todo en orden, al fin se decidió a no evadir lo inevitable y recordó con dolor como había empezado a cambiar todo en su vida.

 **Flashback**

Era cerca de media noche cuando Hermione fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Para hacer ese trayecto debía atravesar el pasillo que conectaba su habitación con el comedor, pasando por la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres.

Como habían acordado todos ir a dormir temprano debido al cansancio acumulado de la semana y debido también a que nadie tenía ganas de fingir que eran una familia unida feliz por compartir la merienda un día sábado, la castaña trató de caminar con el mayor sigilo posible para así no despertar a sus progenitores. Pero al pasar frente a su puerta, se encontró con que estos estaban en mitad de una pelea. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, a vivir en una familia llena de apariencias y si bien sabía que sus padres no se separarían, también sabía que esto sería solo por el miedo al desprestigio que supondría para sus respectivas vidas cargar con un divorcio a sus espaldas. Si bien trataban de mantener las voces en un tono bajo, Hermione podía escuchar retazos de la conversación de grueso calibre que mantenían sus padres. Usualmente no habría prestado atención a algo como esto, pero dentro de los muchos improperios que volaban en todas direcciones, escuchó su nombre.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! Tienes la autoridad de un niño sobre lo que a mí respecta, no puedes prohibirme nada y si creo que es el momento oportuno para decírselo, lo haré.

\- ¡No seas inmadura!, en el principio acordamos que la criaríamos y que seríamos un buen ejemplo para ella.

\- Y tú no seas ciego, esa familia feliz hace tiempo que no existe. Estoy aburrida de todo esto, Hermione debe saberlo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo y te advierto que no consentiré que se le haga daño. Es mi hija y estoy dispuesto a protegerla para que toda tu malicia no la hiera. Es una buena niña que no merece todo esto. Así que si me lo permites, voy a dormir. No voy a tranzar en esto.

Luego de aquello, toda la casa quedó en silencio, la propia Hermione no sabía muy bien qué había pasado. Sabía que hablaban de ella pero, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿De qué quería protegerla su padre? ¿Qué era lo que según su madre ella debía saber? Estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la castaña cuando estuvo nuevamente en su habitación, pues de su sed ya ni se acordaba.

 **Subiré dentro de poco un nuevo cap.  
** **A quien haya leído esto, gracias  
** **Ahora, ¿Review?**

 **~Karen**


End file.
